Tooth and Claw (Inhaltsangabe)
[[Datei:177 tooth 4.jpg|thumb|270px|Die Mönche übernehmen Torchwood]] Tooth and Claw ist die 176. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 28. Staffel. Handlung Eine Gruppe Mönche erreicht das Torchwood-Anwesen von Sir Robert MacLeish. Ihr Anführer fordert von dem Verwalter, das Gut in Besitz nehmen zu können. Als jener das verweigert, wird er mit einem Kampfstab geschlagen. Die übrigen Mönche werfen ihre Soutanen ab, unter denen sie rote Kampfanzüge und -Werkzeuge tragen. Sie machen kurzen Prozess mit den Hausangestellten, legen sie, einschließlich Lady Isobel MacLeish, im Keller in Ketten und bringen einen verhüllten Käfig hinterher. Als sie das Tuch entfernen, schreit Lady Isobel auf. thumb|left|270px|Die Queen reist durch Schottland Der Doctor hat vor, mit Rose in das Jahr 1979 nach Sheffield zu reisen, um sie in ein Konzert von Ian Dury auszuführen. Doch als sie die TARDIS verlassen, finden sie sich inmitten einer Truppe berittener Soldaten wieder. Der Doctor stellt anhand der Sprache und Kleidung fest, dass sie sich in Schottland und im Jahr 1879 befinden. Er reicht dem Kommandierenden, Captain Reynolds, sein Psychic Paper, das ihn als Dr. James McCrimmon aus Balamory ausweist - was er durch einen entsprechenden Akzent untermauert. Man hört eine authoritäre weibliche Stimme aus der Kutsche, die die Soldaten eskortieren, den Doctor zu sich zitieren. An der Kutsche stellt der Doctor Rose die darin Reisende vor: Queen Victoria ist auf dem Weg nach Schloss Balmoral. Das Psychic Paper weist nun eine Referenz aus die besagt, der Doctor solle sie zu ihrem Schutz begleiten. Eigentlich wollte die Queen mit dem Zug reisen, was aber wegen eines Baumes, der die Schienen blockierte, nicht möglich war. Die Queen vermutet dahinter einen Anschlag. Nun werden sie zunächst das Torchwood-Anwesen aufsuchen, um dort zu übernachten. Als sie dort eintrifft versucht Sir Robert MacLeish, begleitet von Pater Angelo, nun im Gewand eines Dieners, ihr verzweifelt auszureden, zu bleiben. Doch die Queen besteht darauf. Captain Reynolds stellt seine Soldaten als Wachen auf und trägt ein Lederkästchen in den Safe des Hauses. Im Keller ermahnt der Gefangene im Käfig, der mit einer Kaputze verhüllt ist, die angeketteten Angestellten, ruhig zu sein. Sir Robert zeigt seinen Gästen das Observatorium mit einem Teleskop, das sein Vater konstruiert hatte. Dem Doctor fällt auf, dass es weit mehr Linsen und Prismen enthält, als zur Himmelsbetrachtung notwendig wären. Die Queen weiß von ihrem Gemahl, der mit Sir Roberts Vater befreundet war, dass jener vielseitig interessiert war. Nicht nur Astronomie, auch Volkskunde sei sein Steckenpferd gewesen und er habe eine Volkslegende über einen Wolf zum Besten gegeben. Doch bevor Sir Robert diese Geschichte erzählen kann, werden die Gäste gebeten, sich für das Dinner vorzubereiten. Während Rose die Schränke nach angemessener Kleidung durchsucht, verabreichen die verkleideten Mönche den Soldaten mit Drogen versetzte Getränke. Rose stößt auf Flora, ein völlig verstörtes Zimmermädchen, dass sich versteckt hat. Flora erzählt ihr, was vorgefallen ist, doch die beiden werden von einem Mönch überrascht und zu den anderen in den Keller gebracht. Beim Dinner erzählt Sir Robert die Geschichte. In den vergangenen 300 Jahren seien immer bei Vollmond Viehbestände hingerafft worden. Eines Tages sei auch ein Junge verschwunden und man habe Spuren eines Werwolfs im Keller entdeckt. Unterdessen fragt Rose den Jungen im Käfig, der sehr seltsame Augen hat, von welchem Planeten er stammt. Die Antwort lautet, sein Körper sei nur wenige Meilen von hier geboren worden und habe einer Bruderschaft gedient. Er selber käme von sehr viel weiter her. Der Alien hat vor, die Queen zu beißen, ihren Körper zu übernehmen und das Imperium des Wolfes zu gründen. Er stellt fest, dass Rose auch etwas von dem Wolf an sich hätte, doch sie liebe die Sonne, er bevorzuge den Mond. Unterdessen erzählt Sir Robert, sein Vater habe behauptet, mit dem Werwolf kommuniziert zu haben. Doch die Bruderschaft aus dem Tal von St. Catherine hätte das unterbunden. Er äußert die Vermutung, dass sich die Mönche von Gott ab, und dem Werwolf zugewandt haben könnten. Der Doctor nimmt wahr, wie Vater Angelo an ein Fenster tritt, in den Vollmond starrt und einen (lateinischen) Gesang anstimmt: "Der Wolf ist groß, der Wolf ist stark, der Wolf ist Gott". Im Keller lassen die Mönche das Mondlicht durch die offene Tür herein und im Käfig beginnt eine Verwandlung. Rose hält ihre Mitgefangenen an, nicht hinzusehen und gemeinsam an den Ketten zu ziehen. Sir Robert entschuldigt sich bei der Queen dafür, das alles zu dulden - man halte seine Frau gefangen. Der Doctor hat jetzt eine Idee, wo er Rose finden kann. Gemeinsam mit Sir Robert geht er in den Keller. Captain Reynolds hält mit einer Pistole Vater Angelo in Schach und fragt ihn, was sein Ziel sei. "Der Thron," lautet die Antwort und schon hat er Reynolds die Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen. Im Keller ist es den Angestellten gerade gelungen, die Ketten zu sprengen. Doch auch die Verwandlung ist vollendet. Die Menschen rennen aus dem Keller und der Doctor versiegelt die Tür, hinter der der Werwolf den Mond anheult, mit seinem Sonic Screwdriver. Unterdessen hat Queen Victoria herausbekommen, dass die Mönche für die Sabotage der Eisenbahn verantwortlich sind. Außerdem ist sie keinesfalls wehrlos. Sie zieht eine kleine Pistole und richtet sie auf Vater Angelo. Als er sie höhnisch "Frau" nennt, stellt sie ungerührt fest, "Euer Majastät" sei wohl die korrekte Anrede und drückt ab. thumb|270px Es entwickelt sich ein wilde Jagd durch das ganze Haus, als der Werwolf die versiegelte Tür durchbricht und auch dem Waffenfeuer der Männer standhält. Eine Flucht ist nicht möglich, da im Garten die Mönche die Stellung halten. Einige Männer sterben, während der Werwolf die Frauen in der Küche unbehelligt lässt. Der Doctor, Rose und Sir Robert flüchten in das obere Stockwerk. Die Queen holt erst das Lederkästchen aus dem Safe, um sich ihnen dann anzuschließen. Die verbarrikadieren sich in der Bibliothek, die der Werwolf nicht weiter attackiert. Die Königin ist schlichtweg verärgert, als sie die Zusammenhänge erklärt bekommt und stellt fest, das sei nicht ihre Welt. Sowohl die Frauen in der Küche, als auch der Doctor in der Bibliothek entdecken, dass offenbar Mistelzweige ob real, als Verzierung im Holz oder als Öl, den Werwolf fernhalten. Der Vater von Sir Robert muss das gewusst, und einige Räume entsprechend präpariert haben. Die Frauen in der Küche kochen einen Sud aus den Zweigen, während der Doctor sich in den Büchern umschaut. Er findet einen Hinweis, dass im Jahre 1540 irgendetwas aus dem All in der Nähe des Klosters niedergegangen sei. Er überlegt, dass möglicherweise eine einzige Zelle, die sich darin befand, einen Wirt gefunden habe und von Generation zu Generation immer stärker wurde. Jetzt sei es stark genug, ein Imperium aufbauen zu wollen. Die Königin stellt fest, dass sie lieber sterben werde, statt diesem Etwas als Wirt zu dienen. Doch es gibt etwas, das sie vorher in Sicherheit wissen will: in dem Lederkästchen befindet sich der Koh-i-Noor Diamant, den sie ändern lassen wollte, weil ihr Gemahl, Prinz Albert, nie mit der jetzigen Form zufrieden war. Doch der Diamant löst beim Doctor einen Gedankengang aus. Der Diamant, das Teleskop, Prinz Albert, der Vater von Sir Robert - das alles war miteinander verbunden. Was, wenn sie sich nicht nur Geschichten erzählt haben, sondern versuchten, dem Werwolf eine Falle zu stellen? Der Wolf hat sich unterdessen einen Weg in die Bibliothek gebahnt und wieder ist Flucht angesagt. Fast hat er schon Rose am Wickel, als Lady Isobel erscheint und ihn mit dem Mistelsud überschüttet. So können der Doctor und Gefolge in das Observatorium gelangen. Da dieses keinen Schutz bietet, erklärt Sir Robert sich bereit, sich zwischen die anderen und den Wolf zu stellen. Notfalls will er sein Leben wegen seines Betrugs opfern. Während er den Wolf mit einem Schwert abzuwehren versucht, richten der Doctor und Rose das Teleskop auf den Mond aus. Das Teleskop erweist sich als Bündler des Mondlichtes. Im normalen Mondlicht kann der Wolf zwar gedeihen, doch er könnte darin auch ertrinken. thumb|left|270px|Showdown im Observatorium Der Wolf hat unterdessen die Barriere durchbrochen und setzt an, der Queen an den Hals zu gehen. In dem Moment wirft der Doctor den Diamanten auf den Boden, der das Mondlicht einfängt und auf den Wolf wirft. Dieser nimmt augenblicklich wieder seine menschliche Form an und bittet den Doctor, das Licht zu verstärken. Der Doctor willigt ein, der Wolf gewinnt seine Form zurück und löst sich heulend in dem Mondlicht auf. Der Doctor sieht, dass die Königin blutet und fragt, ob der Wolf sie doch erwischt habe. Doch sie behauptet, ein Splitter aus der Tür habe das verursacht. Am folgenden Morgen adelt die Königin den Doctor zum 'Sir Doctor von der TARDIS' und Rose zu 'Dame Rose vom Powell Landsitz'. Doch nach dieser Belohnung veweist sie die beiden des Landes. Sie weiß nicht, wer sie wirklich sind, doch sie verurteilt ihr Leben in Schrecken und Blasphemie, die sie als Spaß bezeichnen. Sie ermahnt sie, einer so gefährlichen Lebensweise, die sie in ihrem Lande nicht duldet, abzuschwören. Auf dem Weg zur TARDIS sinniert der Doctor darüber, dass es immer ein Geheimnis gewesen sei, wie Queen Victoria und ihre Nachkommen an die Bluterkrankheit gekommen seien. Aber vielleicht hätten sie mit dem Namen Haemophilie ja in Wahrheit nur die Lykanthropie (Verwandlung zum Werwolf) vertuschen wollen. (Anmerkung: Als erster in dem Familienzweig verstarb der jünste Sohn Königin Victorias, Leopold Georg im Alter von 31 Jahren nach einem Sturz an der Bluterkrankheit. Die Königin hatte keine Erklärung, wie die Krankheit in ihr Erbgut gelangt war. Die Haemophilie wird nur von Frauen vererbt, kommt aber nur bei männlichen Nachkommen zum Ausbruch.) Queen Victoria hat begriffen, dass es Feinde jenseits des bisher Bekannten gibt. Sie erklärt Lady Isobel, sie werde ein Institut zur Erforschung dessen gründen und es zu Ehren von Sir Robert und seinem Vater das 'Torchwood Institut' nennen. Und wenn der Doctor zurückkäme, werde Torchwood auf ihn warten. Fortsetzung Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben